Ember Moon
For the wrestler known as the Goddess Athena, see Amy Young. |birth_place = Garland, Texas|death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = The realm of Chicago, Illinois Dallas, Texas|trainer = Booker T Skandor Akbar|debut = 2007|retired = }} Adrienne Reese (August 31, 1988) is an American female professional wrestler best known by the ring name Athena. Working as an independent circuit wrestler, Reese has wrestled for promotions including SHIMMER, Women Superstars Uncensored and to an extensive degree for the Texas-based Anarchy Championship Wrestling promotion where she held two ACW singles titles. Career SHIMMER Women Athletes Debut and Various Feuds (2010-2011) Reese debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes under the name Athena on September 11, 2010. Originally portraying a villainous character, Athena teamed with Jessie Brooks in a losing effort to Rachel Summerlyn and Jessica James at SHIMMER 33. She was defeated by Tenille later that same day at SHIMMER 34, and she went on a losing skid at the promotion until October 1, 2011, when she defeated Jessie McKay and Mia Yim in a three way match at SHIMMER 42 for her first victory at the promotion. Face Turn (2011-present) On the following day, Athena competed to a double countout against Mercedes Martinez at SHIMMER 43, and her willingness to fight Mercedes again resulted in a face turn for Athena. At SHIMMER 44, Athena defeated Mercedes via disqualification after Mercedes turned heel and attached her with a steel chair. At SHIMMER 45 on March 17, 2012, Athena defeated Mercedes via pinfall. Athena received her first opportunity at the SHIMMER Championship on October 17, losing to Saraya Knight at SHIMMER 49. Athena defeated Ayako Hamada at the SHIMMER 53 IPPV on April 6, 2013. On the following week at SHIMMER 54, Athena was defeated by Courtney Rush in a #1 Contender's four way match that also included Saraya Knight and Madison Eagles. At the SHIMMER 62 IPPV on April 5, 2014, Athena competed for the first time since returning from injury, defeating Candice LeRae. Shine Wrestling (2012-present) Athena debuted for Shine Wrestling on November 16, 2012 and defeated Ivelisse in singles action. She returned at SHINE 19 on May 23, 2014 and was defeated by Amazing Kong. At SHINE 24 on January 23, 2015, Athena competed in a losing effort against Allysin Kay. Women Superstars Uncensored (2014-2015) Athena debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored at their Mutiny event on February 8, 2014, competing in a losing effort against LuFisto. She was defeated by LuFisto again at the annual Queen and King ''event on May 10, this time in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match for the vacated WSU Championship. At ''Resurgence ''on September 13, Athena defeated Hania, but she would lose a rematch to Hania at ''Breaking Barriers III on November 8. Athena would defeat Hania at the WSU 8th Anniversary Show on February 21, 2015 in a TLC Match, and was later attacked by Hania after the match ended, turning Hania into a villainess. At Power on May 9, Athena defeated Niya Barela in the first round of the WSU Spirit Championship Tournament. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2015-present) On September 11, 2015, it was reported that Reese had signed a contract with WWE, and would be assigned to their developmental territory, WWE NXT, based at the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. She made her NXT in-ring debut at a live event on October 10, teaming with Gionna Daddio in a tag team match, where they were defeated by the villainous Peyton Royce and Alexa Bliss. At another live event in Tampa, Athena teamed with Asuka and Carmella in a winning effort against Emma, Peyton Royce, and Cameron. Wrestling facts *'Finishers and Signature Moves' :*O-Face :*Top Rope Stunner Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' :*AIW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Televised Championship :*ACW American Joshi Championship *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #28 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #25 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #23 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #24 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females External links * Profile Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:2007 debuts Category:1988 births Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Derby City Wrestling alumni Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Metroplex Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster